


Does he deserve to be forgiven?

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot-centric, but go read calistawons fic! It’s amazing!, but it’s very based off of her own coming out, just mentioned, ok that’s everything, this is based off a different fic and can’t be read as a stand-alone unfortunately, tommy isn’t in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur was sitting up. Wide eyed. Blank screening.Tommy wasn’t pretending?He was… she was trans?Oh no.Oh no.Tommy thought that Wilbur was yelling at him (her?) for being trans.Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.“Tubbo I-“ Wilbur started but Tubbo ended the call before he could continue.Tommy was trans.—-HEAVILY based off of Calistawon’s fic ‘Cant be herself when she’s somebody else’
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 723
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Does he deserve to be forgiven?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalistaWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaWon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can't Be Herself When She's Somebody Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129295) by [CalistaWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaWon/pseuds/CalistaWon). 



> As I said, this was VERY heavily inspired by Calistawon’s fic and cannot be read as a stand-alone. I mean... you Can I won’t stop you, but I really recommend reading their fic. It’s SO good and I cried at the last few chapters and if you don’t want to be spoiled go read theirs first.
> 
> I have two late assignments and like three other wips but I couldn’t help it. So I hope you enjoy!

Wilbur was fuming. He was sitting at his desk trying to edit a video but he was too distracted. Just yesterday tommy had come to him and fucking - he all giddy smiles and all just turned around wilburs life.

Was this some  _ game  _ for Tommy? 

He had been worried! He didn’t want this  _ family rivalry  _ (as he thought it had been) to cause stress to Tommy. He was worried that Emmy would hurt his brother in some way, try and sabotage him. Emmy was a kind person! And funny! And Tommywas just straight up lying to them all this whole time.

Why would Tommy think this was a good idea? Just pretending to be a girl for fun? To get clout? Was he planning on revealing this eventually? And getting on the smp as  _ both personas? _

What the fuck!

Tommy didn’t even to seem to realize how wrong that was. He had come in to the call as if he was expecting Wilbur to be happy about this. As if this wouldn’t cause  _ major  _ repercussions to his life if anything got uncovered.

Last night Wilbur had ranted to techno for the better part of an hour about how  _ ludicrous _ this situation was. How was he supposed to handle this! Tommy was  _ pretending to be a girl on the internet _ . How does he not know how bad that sounds.

Techno was mostly hesitant and confused.

“Are you sure that’s what’s going on? Maybe there was a misunderstanding?” Technoblade had reasoned, trying to make sense of the situation. Wilbur glared at the screen of his monitor.

“What kind of fucking misunderstanding could this have been? Oh it was a  _ coincidence _ that  _ Emmy _ said ‘see it’s me’ after I claimed to be her. I didn’t realize how fucking  _ idiotic  _ it would be to do this.” Wilbur sat down with a thud and groaned into his hands. “I can’t fucking deal with this I’m going on a walk,” he finished and quickly ended the call. Techno was probably going to be mad at him later but he needed to clear his head. He ignored any further calls from his friend, he had too big of a headache to talk to anyone. 

The night ended with a restless slumber and a bad mood to start the day. He had been annoyingly wakened by the dull buzzing of a discord call from the phone ringing next to his face. He picked up the phone and glared at the screen.

Tubbo.

Why the fuck is Tubbo calling?

_ Fuck it _ Wilbur decided and answered the call. Maybe Tubbo would have an answer to his best friend's questionable decisions. 

“Hello?”

“Fuck you.” Tubbo practically growled.  _ What? _

“...what?”

“Fuck you wilbur soot.” Tubbo continued. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Clem trusted you! She trusted you and you threw it away like she doesn’t have any feelings. Clem was so excited to come out to you. She was excited and nervous and scared but trusted you enough to do this. I had no idea that she would have been  _ right  _ to be scared. But no, I wake up the next day to a call from Phil that you fucking yelled at her for something she can’t control? She considered you her brother and your going to throw that away because she’s trans? I can’t believe you Wilbur soot and I don’t know how I ever considered you my friend. Actually wait. I do know, because you lied to us. Your sick. You make me sick Wilbur fuck you. Don’t ever talk to me or Clementine again.” Tubbo finished, breathing hard in his fury.

Wilbur was sitting up. Wide eyed. Blank screening.

Tommy wasn’t pretending?

He was… she was trans?

Oh no.

Oh  _ no. _

Tommy thought that Wilbur was yelling at him (her?) for being  _ trans _ .

Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _

“Tubbo I-“ Wilbur started but Tubbo ended the call before he could continue.

Tommy was trans.

Tommy was a girl.

Tommy… wait Tubbo said  _ Clementine _ . 

Clementine had  _ trusted _ Wilbur enough to come out to him and Wilbur yelled at him.

If he had  _ known _ .

No. This was completely his fault. If Wilbur had just listened to Tommy - Clementine - and hadn’t made assumptions.

Wilbur scrolled through his friends list to find Tommy. Where was he. Where was he? He texted him yesterday- 

Oh.

Tommy must have removed him from his friends list. 

He quickly made a friend request to Tommy and scrolled down to Tubbo, calling him back. But Tubbo declined his call and blocked him.

Fuck. Fuck.

He called Phil next but the older man just ignored his call it seemed. Wilbur shoved himself off the bed, but forgot he was still tangled in the sheets and stumbled out ungracefully. He didn’t even bother to change, only throwing on his shoes and coat over the sweatpants and ratty sweater he had worn the previous day and ran out the door.

He was going to drive the three hours to Nottingham to fucking talk to T- Clementine and apologize. On his knees if he had too. Wilbur had made the biggest fuck up anyone could make and he couldn’t lose his friend for this.

He realized painfully that he may have already lost her.

On the drive over he received a call from techno. He answered quickly, even with the risk of being on the road. (He was already speeding way too much if only to shorten the time it took to get there)

“Wilbur Tommy’s trans.” Was the first thing Techno said in the call. His normally monotone voice more gruff and pained than usual.

“Yeah, Tubbo told me. More like yelled at me. I’m on my way to Tommy’s now to give the biggest apology.”

“Tubbo yelled at you?” 

Wilbur hummed in response. “Ranted for over a minute before hanging up before I could say anything. I’m a dick. I’m so fucking stupid why the fuck didn’t I let him - no, her explain?”

“Yeah that was pretty stupid. Be sure to give my apologies as well, Tommy’s not responding to me.” Techno sighed, upset he can’t do so himself. Wilbur paused.

“...Clementine.” He whispered.

“What?”

“Tubbo called Tommy Clementine. I’m guessing that’s her name.” Wilbur explained. 

“Clementine.” Techno repeated.

They fell into an uneasy conversation after that. Wilbur driving as fast as legally (and illegally) able while Techno watches from the sidelines. It was far too soon when Techno left the call with the mumbled excuse of going grocery shopping. Wilbur was left to the silence of his own thoughts.

What was he going to say.

Would T- Clementine forgive him.

Does he deserve to be forgiven?

Could he ever have his best friend back into his life?

These questions stewed around his head like the fucking dvd video logo until he pulled up in front of Clementine’s house. He opened the car door, stepped out, and slowly went up the sidewalk, stopping at the front door.

The wood seemed to mock him. As did the gentle wind on the wind chimes causing little tinkles and rings. The sun shining on the windows. The plants green with vibrancy.

He swallowed, took a deep breath, and knocked.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I write fics for myself and not for validation, but kudos and comments really make my day so please leave some if you can! Also do the same for Calista’s fic! They deserve it more than me! 
> 
> Also, I’m putting this on anon BUT if you want to read some other works of mine my account is [angstgremlin!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstgremlin) I have a lot of other works there and plan on writing many more so please go check them out! Thanks! <3


End file.
